


patching the havoc

by eloha



Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluffy Ending, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Riding, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Wet & Messy, it's VERY light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: Oh, Mihawk is able to switch up moods like the weather changes, and Shanks will never witness anything more gorgeous. There’s a type of sunlight in those irises, moonbeams in the soles of his feet, hellfire on his tongue.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk
Series: in bleak light of your stormy eye [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914580
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	patching the havoc

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a whopping five hours because I was really just That desperate, but I think We All have been waiting for this Shanks x Mihawk one shot. Originally, I intended for it to be after the gala, but this one was so much more enticing and y'all know I live for that self-indulgence. 
> 
> Um, if you haven't read the fic you really don't have to read it in order to understand this bc it's literally just pure smut >.< but if you have read the fic the way I plan on updating these one shots is when the relationships were basically brought up, which is why I started with this lovely ship ;) I hope you all enjoy it!

Shanks’ head whips towards Mihawk, eyes already blazing. 

Mihawk shouldn't find delight in that, but knowing Law considered his offer, let alone agreed to it. Oh, it’s delightful. Mihawk leans back in his chair, placing both hands on the arm rest. Law watches him intently, eyes straying down when Mihawk spreads his legs, and he can’t help but smirk. Law’s so obvious. 

“I’m right here Law,” Mihawk drawls, tilting his head suggestively, “come practice on me.” 

Law flushes a beautiful shade of pink and Kid’s jaw drops. Not surprising, usually it’s not in Mihawk’s interest to tease any of the boys. Sure, he doesn’t bite his tongue with his retorts, Mihawk sees no point in holding back when none of them never have. 

But blatant flirting? That’s Shanks’ thing. 

He doesn’t mind sitting back to watch his lover smooth talk the younger men, they get so terribly flustered, and Mihawk understands. That’s what attracted him to Shanks in the first place. The redhead never beat around the bush, and Mihawk lives for that, loves that Shanks isn’t afraid to speak his mind, to do what he wants, voice any one of his pleasures. He had no choice but to fall in love with that carefree man. 

Mihawk is aware of Shanks’ gaze heating up the side of his face, but he sits perfectly still in his chair. Casual as he watches Law clearly weighing his options. It’s enticing seeing the usual stoic man caught so off guard. 

“Right now?” Law asks weakly. 

Sabo grins behind him, eyes lit up as he scoots himself off the desk, leaning close to Law’s ear. Mihawk would kill to hear what Sabo is whispering to Law based off his reaction. Law’s eyes flutter, sucking in a sharp breath. When the blonde pulls back Law stands up quickly, quick enough to startle Ace and Kid next to him. Even Deuce, Killer and Zoro are paying attention now, wondering if Law’s really going to go through with this. 

Mihawk raises an eyebrow as Law starts walking forward, the younger doesn’t see the reaction though because Law is looking at the ground, fingers twitching as if he doesn’t know what to do. 

“You’re too strung up Law,” Mihawk points out lightly, “relax yourself.” 

Law bites his lip, glancing up with beautifully docile eyes. What a dream he is. Mihawk can see why Doflamingo’s so smitten with the boy. 

“Turn around and do it again.” Sabo commands softly and Law nods his head, turning on his heel, shoulders squaring the tiniest bit. 

Mihawk wonders if Law notices the way they’re all staring at him, nearly predatory gazes pinned on the raven. Law seems to ignore it all, hair softly flicking when he pivots again, eyes much more sure this time. Mihawk is enraptured watching Law walk up to him again. A completely different person than before, still slightly tense, but he keeps his back straight and eyes lidded as he closes the distance. 

Mihawk’s afraid he stops breathing when Law steps in front of him, leaning forward until his hand is on the back of the chair, smoothly stepping in between his legs. Law smells like heaven, if Mihawk could decipher what exactly heaven smelled like then it’d be Law. It’s soft and subtle, flowery, making Mihawk’s eyes flutter when Law dips down. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Law admits softly, laughing a little. 

Goddamn this boy is dangerous. 

“You’re going about this all wrong.” Kid says, voice raspier than it should be, “you’re going on a date, not tryna get him to fuck you.” 

Law furrows his eyebrows, pouting as he straightens, much to Mihawk’s reluctance. 

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m trying to do.” Law retorts and Mihawk can’t help but laugh, he’s so honest. 

Kid rolls his eyes, pushing out of his chair to stand in front of Law. Killer watches him with soft eyes, Zoro with a fond smile. Mihawk doesn’t know if they should look so infatuated knowing their boyfriend is no doubt about to be crass. Then again, Mihawk has no room to talk. Shanks isn’t going to let this go. 

“So... what, you’re going to go straight up to Doflamingo the way you did Mihawk?” 

Law scoffs, glancing away. Mihawk can’t see his face but he just knows he’s blushing. 

“Of course I’m not.” 

“Exactly,” Kid quips, “you can’t be too demanding, be subtle. You can’t attract too much attention at first.” 

“What do you know about being subtle?” Law huffs, and Kid bats his eyelashes innocently. 

“I know how to play coy Trafalgar,” Kid purrs, trailing his fingers down Law’s arm before grasping his wrist. 

Mihawk is terribly jealous. This isn’t how it was supposed to play out, he was supposed to have his fun with Law first. 

“What are you-” 

“When you first see him,” Kid interrupts, tugging Law closer, “you touch him softly, a brush on his shoulder,” painted nails barely even caress Law’s shoulder, “maybe a hand in his hair,” fingers thread in the black tendrils on the back of his neck and Law visibly sags, “that’s it though. If he tries to return the touch move away.” 

Kid steps away and Law sways forward, the redhead smirks wickedly, sitting back in his chair. 

“Go on and try it.” Kid pointedly stares at Mihawk and the tension is so damn palpable. 

For the first time in Mihawk’s life this is the one and only suggestion he didn’t think through. He’s acutely aware of that when Law turns around again, blushing cheeks and hooded eyes, eating up the distance between them. 

“Remember he probably won’t be looking at you either,” Sabo replies, leaning on the back of the chair Law was just in, not hiding the fact that he’s checking Law out. 

“But everyone else will,” Shanks adds, Mihawk shivers at the dark undertone, “that won’t stop you though, will it Law?” 

Law glances at Shanks, trailing a hand behind Mihawk’s head to play with a strand of hair, smirking at the redhead. Mihawk wants to turn and see what look Shanks is giving him, but he’s rooted to the chair, the only focus he has is dedicated solely to the cocky expression Law is giving Shanks. 

“It won’t,” Law hums, eyes blazing when he looks to Mihawk again. 

Mihawk’s reminded of the time at the gala when Shanks whispered in his ear about Law having slight exhibitionist tendencies, placing a hand on his thigh as he talked about the raven perched on Doflamingo’s lap, not shying away from the attention his team and Rosinante were giving him at the brazen act. 

Mihawk doesn’t know why he denied it, he simply forgot about it until what transpired at the Baratie. This moment added to those. None of these men here are the one Law really wants to be doing this with, but he’s not stopping himself, if anything he’s relishing knowing that every eye is on him. Completely understanding that none of them wouldn’t dare to touch him because he’s Doflamingo’s. 

Law closes the distance between them so easily, as easy as breathing for Law when he tilts Mihawk’s head back, lips brushing across his jawline. 

“Would he be jealous if I kissed you?” Law whispers, damn near crooning in his ear. 

Mihawk knows Law wouldn’t follow through with it, not unless he talked it over with Doflamingo, but the implications... Mihawk doesn’t know _if_ Law just so happened to discuss this with the blonde. Mihawk’s heart rate spikes up, sucking in a shuddering breath. Shanks wouldn’t be jealous at all, well he would, but only because Mihawk would be the one getting kissed by Law first. 

The thought is thrilling. Both men always had a deep fascination with being shared, this would be more than enough to get Mihawk railed into the bed later on. 

“Why don’t you find out.” Mihawk murmurs, tilting his head. 

Law pulls back with wide eyes, faltering slightly. Ah, he was bluffing. How fucking beautiful, Mihawk never knew he could be so cunning. 

“How was that?” Law asks breathlessly, turning his head to the men behind them, “was that okay?” 

“ _Was that okay_?” Ace mocks, “I can’t tell if you’re that dense or just that good.” 

“Seriously Trafalgar,” Zoro says for the first time all afternoon, “that was fucking hot.” 

“I’m kind of jealous,” Sabo mutters and Mihawk laughs amusingly. 

The only one here that can openly admit to fucking this stunning man in front of them is the one that’s jealous. Mihawk can see why though. Law really has no clue at all how sexy that was, he must have been panicking on the inside, yet he didn’t show any of that the minute he touched Mihawk. It’s the type of confidence that’s fucking addicting, enthralling, probably what captured Doflamingo in the first place. 

Law is the type to second guess himself but if he has something to spur him on then he forgets all about that anxiousness. In this moment it was Shanks’ jealously, how would he react with Doflamingo? Oh, the blonde is surely going to fumble for words. 

“Show up late.” Mihawk tells Law. 

Law jerks around, furrowing his eyebrows, “you know I’m never late.” 

“That’s the point.” 

“How sly,” Sabo laughs delightfully, “I bet he’s never had to wait on anybody.” 

“And then he’s going to be in his own restaurant.” Mihawk points out. Law probably has no idea what he means by that, but he’ll realize as soon as he walks into Doflamingo’s place of business. 

Nobody there is going to allow Doflamingo to wait on somebody else, or even be by himself, when they could swoop in with their own offers. It’s too good to pass up. The moment would be perfect for Law and judging by the look in the other men's eyes they know that also. 

“Okay,” Law agrees, oh so simply, “show up late, take a taxi, ignore him but not too much. That’s easy enough.” 

_Easy enough_ , he says, like he’s not talking about Donquixote Doflamingo, going on a date with one of the most infamous men in the entire north blue. A man that could easily have the government falling to its knees if only he talked to the right people. Law really has no idea how much power he holds saying that. 

“Yeah,” Mihawk chuckles, “that’s easy enough.”

∞ 

“I just adore that look in your eyes,” Shanks purrs, watching as Mihawk’s facial features twist into something absolutely ethereal. Flushed cheeks and endless lines of creamy skin spread out before Shanks, the world itself quite literally at his fingertips.

Mihawk’s mouth drops open when Shanks flicks his wrist, driving back into the older. Lube squelches obscenely and he twitches underneath him, gripping the sheets between his fingers as he rocks down on Shanks’ digits that are sinking back inside of him. 

“Oh _god_ , baby, just like that.” Mihawk gasps, eyes clenching shut and stomach tensing. 

“You goin’ to cum off my fingers alone? How fucking _dirty_ you are.” Shanks teases, thrusting into Mihawk faster. 

God it’s so addicting, Shanks never gets tired of the sight Mihawk makes splayed out on their bed, black tendrils cascading around his face, framing his features like a halo. 

“So pretty,” Shanks praises, not even sure if Mihawk heard him because of the way he’s moaning without abandon, desperately seeking that release. Shanks grins when he removes his fingers, Mihawk now glaring up at him. 

Oh, Mihawk is able to switch up moods like the weather changes, and Shanks will never witness anything more gorgeous. There’s a type of sunlight in those irises, moonbeams in the soles of his feet, hellfire on his tongue. 

“Come on and ride me angel.” Shanks sits back on his knees before laying down, patting his lap and Mihawk eagerly gets up. 

Golden eyes rake over Shanks’ body as he crawls over him, Mihawk licking his lips when he slides his knees on either side of Shanks hips. 

“Put your hands behind your head.” Mihawk orders softly. 

Shanks raises an eyebrow. It’s rare to hear Mihawk spitting out demands in the bedroom, but since it’s such a small one Shanks will do as he’s told. Mihawk waits until Shanks’ hands are situated behind his head to grab his dick, holding it at the base, moaning when it breeches his hole. 

Shanks loves how vocal Mihawk always is. That sweet little mouth of his always spitting out quick witted retorts never holds back when it’s just them in the bedroom together, even if someone else happens to join them, Mihawk isn’t shy about voicing his pleasure. 

“I’ve been waiting on this,” Mihawk admits, moving his hand to place it behind him on Shanks’ thigh, sighing as he sinks down, “damn I love the way you fill me up.” 

“Yeah?” Shanks rasps, eyes sliding down the picture Mihawk makes sitting on his dick, chest pressed out, just begging the redhead to flick and pinch his nipples, “is that why you riled Law up?” 

Mihawk grins, clenching up as he rocks forward. 

“Couldn’t help it,” Mihawk sighs, keeping his pace slow and filthy. Shanks balls his hands into a fist, nails cutting into his palm, “you know what he asked me baby?” 

Shanks doesn’t want to know if it worked Mihawk up like this, but he swallows, nodding his head and the raven’s eyes flutter. 

“If you’d be jealous if he kissed me.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shanks groans, rocking his hips up and Mihawk meets his thrust, bouncing on his cock faster while he laughs breathlessly. 

“I didn’t, _oh_ ,” Mihawk throws his head back when he angles his hips, moving his hand around to Shanks stomach, curling sharp nails into his abs, “he was bluffing, but damn, I wanted him to kiss me.” 

Mihawk whines loudly, the song bouncing off four walls, wrapping about the pillars on their bed. Shanks must admit that Mihawk is a sight for sore eyes when he’s like this, riding the redhead like there’s no better feeling then being full. 

“You’re so nasty,” Shanks coos, “would you fuck him?” 

“Oh _god_ Shanks,” Mihawk groans, thighs flexing as he rides him faster, “Shanks-” 

“You’re really worked up over this.” Shanks wonders, watching with rapturous eyes as Mihawk’s head rolls back, spine arching and hole clenching. 

The raven shudders, nails digging harshly into Shanks’ stomach. Mihawk huffs out a laugh that makes his Adams apple bob exquisitely and he could wax poetic over that alone. Mihawk is very clearly taking what he wants, using the man below him as nothing but a steppingstone to get closer and closer to his orgasm. 

“Damn you feel good baby,” Mihawk whispers, and then golden eyes are being pinned on Shanks. They’re framed by thick sweeping lashes, the curl of his mustache even more prominent because he’s smiling dazedly at his lover. 

“This what you wanted?” Shanks asks huskily, fingers twitching behind his head, “wanted to pin me down and fuck yourself on my dick while you think of someone else.” 

Shanks doesn’t frame it like a question because it’s not one, this is what Mihawk wanted and it shows when his eyelashes flutter, a puff of breath escaping his lips. He rolls down a tiny bit faster, scratching jagged lines down the redhead's abs that are sure to leave marks. 

“Keep talking.” Mihawk whispers and Shanks raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah?” He grins salaciously, never one to pass up on teasing his angel, “want me to talk you through it?” 

Mihawk nods his head, cheeks flushed and he’s sure neither one of them have the faintest clue if it’s from the taunts or the good sex, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter- the _only_ thing that will ever matter is that soft, yet frenzied, look in Mihawk’s eyes. The one that’s only reserved for Shanks, the look that says I’m yours so do with me as you please, yet his lover is so, _so_ greedy. 

Insatiable, really, but nobody could give Mihawk what Shanks does. What they have is something unbreakable, indescribably beautiful. Mihawk gives so much of himself and that’s why Shanks returns it in tenfold. He lives for the moments when Mihawk voices his exact desire, and it fills Shanks up in a way that he could never explain. 

“Just this once,” Mihawk groans, breath hitching when he pitches his hips forward at a very familiar angle, Shanks’ cock brushing along his prostate, “right there, _oh fuck Shanks_ , right th-” 

“You say right there, yet you’re doing everything,” Shanks drawls, “you want it so badly, work for it.” 

Mihawk’s hips stutter, eyes snapping closed and Shanks removes one hand from behind his head, gripping the raven’s waist to urge him to move. 

“C’mon, you tired already old man. How is this supposed to get me off.” 

“Y-you're a-” Mihawk’s eyebrows furrow and Shanks knows he’s close. 

“I’m a what, angel? Tell me what I am.” 

One of Mihawk’s hands fly to his dick, and it’s always enthralling watching him get this sloppy, bouncing on Shanks’ member like a top-class whore. The usual graceful movements he carries in his everyday life are nonexistent now, that demanding little tongue of his is practically lolling out of his mouth as he tugs on his member. Mihawk’s hole clenches deliciously around Shanks, and he digs his nails into the skin on his waist- maybe as payback, but mostly because Mihawk fucking _sobs_. 

“Harder,” Mihawk gasps, thumb sweeping across the head of his cock. 

Shanks does as he’s told, watching with hungry eyes as Mihawk gasps, shuddering, grinding back down on his length, and when he comes it’s fucking _stunning_. His back arches while his mouth drops open, crying out loudly as his hand flies up and down on his dick. Lines of semen spurt across Shanks’ chest and he tsks lightly when he’s finished, grabbing hold of Mihawk’s waist with both hands, the older man’s eyes widen as he flips them, changing their position. 

“You’re always so fucking _messy_ ,” Shanks spits out, “legs around me angel.” 

Mihawk groans with disgust when Shanks drops his weight on top of him, trembling slightly at Shanks’ knees sliding under his thighs, hole quivering because of the cock balls deep inside of him. 

“This is your fault y’know,” Shanks murmurs, nosing his way up Mihawk’s neck, pressing their chests close to hear the squelch of Mihawk’s cum, “if you weren’t such a greedy little thing, I would’ve fucked you properly.” 

The man under him chokes out a sob, but he does as he’s told, strong legs moving around Shanks’ waist to lock behind his back. 

“Just tell me what you want, you know I’ll give you anything.” 

Mihawk moans when Shanks rolls his hips forward, hands scrambling on his back to dig sharp nails into his skin. Damn it feels good, always feels good to get marked up by Mihawk when he’s this desperate. 

“Use me,” Mihawk presses a kiss to his shoulder, “share me, I don’t care.” 

Shanks huffs out a laugh, sliding a hand underneath Mihawk’s neck. 

“A bit dangerous to say, hmm?” 

“Maybe,” Mihawk muses, “but I love you, so I don’t care.” 

Shanks buries his face in his neck, starting up a slow pace that has Mihawk clinging to him. 

“You already got your nut, that’s why you’re sayin’ that.” 

“If you’re going to make an issue about it then do something.” 

Ah, Shanks really lives for that sharp tongue. Even when he has a cock up his ass it doesn’t stop Mihawk from being a total bitch. Shanks grins when he sits back on his knees, slapping the outside of his thigh, the raven scratches his nails down his back in retaliation. 

“On your knees.” Shanks grits between his teeth. 

“Going to mount me?” Mihawk asks delightfully. 

Shanks pulls out of him, curling a hand around Mihawk’s waist to flip him over, covering his back. He writhes when the redhead scrapes teeth along the nape of his neck, raising his hips. 

Mihawk puffs out a shuddering breath, chest sagging the tiniest bit onto the bed, back arching. It’s a wonderful sight when he doesn’t fight it. This is why Mihawk needs Shanks, to tear all those walls down that he tries to keep up in everyday life. 

“Come on angel,” Shanks presses a kiss in between his shoulder blades, caressing his side before going to his ass, spreading one of his cheeks apart, “show me how much you love my cock.” 

Mihawk sobs pitifully when Shanks presses the head of his member into his eager hole, so wet it is, practically sucking him in even though he’s already spent. 

“ _Please_ ,” Mihawk whispers, rocking backwards, “please fuck me.” 

Shanks licks up to his shoulder, nibbling marks across his skin, rolling his hips, sinking into his tight heat. 

“Say it again.” Shanks rasps, enraptured because of Mihawk’s eyes fluttering shut. 

“Oh please,” Mihawk moans, attempting to fuck back on the cock nestled inside of him, but Shanks drops more of his weight, smiling when Mihawk sighs in content, falling pliant, “please fuck me.” 

“How _greedy_.” Shanks teases, pushing himself off Mihawk. 

Mihawk shows his disdain for that very clearly, but Shanks ignores it, gripping the older by his ass cheeks, keeping him spread open. Shanks furrows his eyebrows, watching the arch in Mihawk’s spine, how his dick looks surrounded by his lovers pretty little rim. Buried inside of him. It wouldn’t take much to split Mihawk apart right now, but Shanks waits, sliding his fingertips up Mihawk’s side, fingers grazing his ribs. The raven shudders under him, hole fluttering deliciously. 

“Clench up again,” Shanks orders softly, and Mihawk immediately does as he’s told. 

Damn, the way his walls feel encasing him. Shanks bites his lip, pulling out a little to rock in deeper. Mihawk moans pitifully, watching out the side of his eye at Shanks slowly grinding in him, swiveling his hips in a way that makes the older pant. 

“Hurry up,” Mihawk urges breathlessly, a weak attempt at meeting his thrusts but Shanks is quick to stop him. 

Mihawk’s fingers curl in the sheets, and oh, he looks like he’s on the verge of breaking. Shanks loves doing this to him, he knows how damn desperate Mihawk is, so blatant in his need to orgasm again, to have Shanks fill him up until he’s leaking with cum. Incorrigible, yes, but Shanks is so giving. What type of lover would he be if he didn’t bring Mihawk such a pleasure? 

“Present yourself,” Shanks demands, slapping one of Mihawk’s cheeks just to see it jiggle. 

Mihawk sucks on his bottom lip, eyes clenching as he releases the crumpled sheets to bring his hands around to his ass, fingers digging into plush muscle. 

Shanks groans at the sight, picking up his pace, “just like that baby.” 

Mihawk’s jaw slackens when Shanks starts driving inside of him, pushing him up the bed with every thrust. Shanks grunts, watching with eager eyes every time he pulls out, the tight ring of muscle wet and sloppy. He brings a hand between Mihawk's shoulder blades, palm rendering him immobile so he can pump into him harder, rocking inside of him so deep. Shanks toes curl, a shiver racking up his spine at the lewd sound the lube makes, Mihawk’s face burning up in humiliation. 

“Got your cunt nice and wet, yeah?” 

Mihawk wheezes out a filthy moan, spreading his legs a little wider. How fucking _dirty_. 

“You’re such a slut,” Shanks rasps, grinning when Mihawk nods his head, chest sinking onto the bed, “lock your arms together.” 

Shanks sinks balls deep and Mihawk’s hands slip, scrambling to do as he’s told, and Shanks wonders if the raven knows how much power he has. God, even after all these years Mihawk is still keen on following every single demand Shanks gives him. That’s the reason why he’ll spend the rest of his life devoted to Mihawk. 

Mihawk grabs each elbow with shaky fingers and Shanks hums his praise. 

“This how you wanted it?” Shanks presses firmly on his back, groaning when Mihawk pulsates around his dick. 

“ _Please move_ ,” Mihawk whines, swaying his hips to spur Shanks on, “please, please, Shanks-” 

“So vocal tonight,” Shanks lilts, smacking his ass harshly. 

Mihawk turns his face into the sheets, muffling the wrecked moan Shanks already knows is there, but the position is too enticing to pass up really. Shanks splays his free hand on the back of Mihawk’s head, nails scraping along his scalp. 

“Does it feel good?” Shanks barks out a laugh when Mihawk nods his head enthusiastically, well, as best as he can with Shanks holding him down, “I haven’t even fucked you yet and you’re already this deep in.” 

Goddamn Shanks _loves_ when Mihawk’s like this. No resistance. All pliant and so, so willing to just let Shanks take his own pleasure, to use him however the redhead sees fit. It’s simply intoxicating. The older must still be teetering on the edge of oversensitivity, no real rest after the orgasm he just had, but Shanks knows Mihawk lives for that. Loves when it’s borderline painful. It gives them both such a rush. 

“You’re such a dirty little slut,” Shanks grits, picking up a brutal pace, grinning at Mihawk whimpering and whining into their covers. 

Shanks is spurred on by that, wanting desperately to see the look on Mihawk’s face. Black tendrils are gripped tightly and Mihawk cries out when Shanks yanks him up, hooking his chin over his shoulder, groaning when he spots drool leaking out the side of his mouth. 

“Fuck, just look at you,” Shanks rasps, pulling Mihawk’s hair until his head falls back on his shoulder, “like that angel, stay back just like that.” 

Mihawk whines when Shanks slides his hands down his waist, easily moving the older, picking him up and dropping him back down on his cock in a way that has both men gasping, sweat and dried up cum sticking to their bodies, but fuck it feels too intoxicating to even stop. 

Mihawk’s just pulsating around him, velvet walls tightening every time Shanks plunges deeply. The pace is sloppy but so meticulous, Shanks makes sure to press on Mihawk’s prostate to hear him blubber out incoherent words. 

“Oh Shanks,” Mihawk slurs, head knocking to the side, “baby, kiss me.” 

Shanks couldn’t ever deny him, especially not when Mihawk sounds so damn needy. He moves a hand away to slide it under Mihawk’s jaw, slanting his head, the angle is awkward, but that doesn’t dim the passion the kiss holds. Mihawk takes to licking across Shanks’ bottom lip, waiting until his mouth drops open to slide their tongues together. 

Shanks groans when Mihawk sucks on the wet appendage, speeding up his movements. Fuck he’s so close, and Mihawk knows that, his ass is just gripping him, and Shanks almost goes dizzy between the kisses, the way Mihawk is letting the redhead chase his own pleasure. 

“Need to,” Mihawk murmurs against his lips, “need to see you baby.” 

Shanks nods, reluctantly pulling out so Mihawk can lay on the bed, watching intently as Shanks doesn’t wait another minute to sink inside of him. Mihawk hoists his legs around Shanks’ waist, biting his lip as he flicks one of his nipples, deft fingers twisting and tugging. Shanks chases his orgasm like that, fingers digging bruises into Mihawk’s thighs while he plays with his nipples, his cock hard and bouncing on his stomach with every push and pull. 

“Shit,” Shanks groans, licking at his lips when Mihawk scratches his thumbnail down one of the buds, “I’m about to cum.” 

Mihawk moans when Shanks sits back on his knees, jerking the raven down on his cock. Shanks chokes out a moan at Mihawk going limp, his asshole loose and sloppy, and his eyes roll back. Blood quickly rushes through him, going south, making his fingertips go numb, toes curling and balls drawing up and all because of Mihawk letting himself be yanked down on Shanks’ dick. 

“Does my cunt feel good baby?” Mihawk breathes, voice airy and Shanks swears he sees stars behind his eyes when he nods. 

“So fucking good,” Shanks whines, loosing rhythm now. 

“Go on and cum in me,” Mihawk urges him on with his heels pressing on the base of Shanks’ spine and his hips stutter, “cum in my pussy baby.” 

“Mihawk- _shit_.” Shanks’ mouth drops open, throwing his head back and he pumps once and then twice, settling balls deep inside of Mihawk as he rides out his orgasm. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Shanks gasps for air, trembling at Mihawk milking his essence out of him. He’s aware of his nails digging into Mihawk’s thighs, but it just feels so fucking good, semen and lube making the obscenest noise when Shanks pulls out. He blinks his eyes open, snapping his mouth shut and swallowing thickly at his release spilling out of Mihawk, his hole puffy and used, but fuck the sight of it looks so damn delicious. 

Shanks scoots back, sliding onto the bed while spreading Mihawk’s thighs apart, licking his lips at the fucking mess he made. Goddamn, Mihawk must be feeling so full right now. Shanks sweeps up one of the white streaks, closing his eyes as he sucks his finger into his mouth. 

“You’re so disgusting.” Mihawk chides, yet when Shanks looks up the raven is looking at him with a heated gaze, spreading his legs to make more room for the redhead. 

“I love eating you out when you taste like me.” Shanks doesn’t bother waiting for a response, he takes to licking inside of Mihawk, relishing in the hands that fly to his hair, the sound of Mihawk’s moans in his ear. 

Shanks closes his eyes, slurping at Mihawk’s abused hole, pressing his thighs down so he can fuck his tongue in him, sloppily lapping up all of his semen. Mihawk positively cries out when Shanks delivers open mouthed kisses to his rim, holding his head in place so he can ride down on his tongue. Shanks opens his eyes, watching Mihawk with his head tossed to the side, chest heaving while he whimpers out a litany of moans. 

Shanks will never get over how gorgeous Mihawk is during these moments. He’s simply breathtaking at any moment, but the ones where his inhibitions are shed are absolutely regal. Nobody could even fathom the beauty Mihawk holds, couldn’t even compare to Mihawk shedding tears while he gets ate out. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Mihawk mewls, all high pitched and needy, and Shanks doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Shanks quickly moves, eager when he fits his lips around the tip of Mihawk’s cock. Mihawk’s hands drop to the bed when Shanks sinks down on him, back arching and Shanks groans at his tip brushing his tonsils, Mihawk twitching inside of him. 

“ _Oh god_ ,” Mihawk whines, slipping into Shanks’ throat, “ _oh_ , Sh- Shanks, I’m coming, I’m coming.” 

Mihawk jerks his hips up, thrusting into Shanks’ mouth and the redhead slurps around the base of him, nose brushing his pubic hairs, eyes closing in content when Mihawk shoots his load down his throat. Shanks sits perfectly still, enjoying the way Mihawk is grinding up, shivering at Shanks swallowing around him until he’s perfectly spent. 

Shanks pulls back with a wet pop, knowing Mihawk is floating because he doesn’t even scowl at the act, if anything the raven smiles fondly, bringing his hands to the back of Shanks’ head to tug him down. 

Shanks falls into a mess of dried of cum from earlier, sweat and most likely spit from when Mihawk was drooling, but he sighs next to his lover. The older sliding a hand across his stomach, to his waist, throwing a leg over both of Shanks. 

“I’m surprised you don’t want to clean up,” Shanks observes, turning on his side to get more comfortable, playing with the hairs on the nape of Mihawk’s neck. 

“Later,” Mihawk mutters, nuzzling into Shanks chest, placing a kiss where his heart is still beating erratically. 

Shanks smiles at him softly, watching Mihawk’s eyelashes flutter and then shut, yawning sleepily. 

“Okay angel,” Shanks murmurs, kissing the top of his head, “we can do it later.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was really happy with how this turned out. The reason why I switched from writing about the gala to the way this one started out was because of the reactions to Law's team 'helping' him before his date. I really, really wanted to put that in the fic and when I didn't I knew it would be perfect for Mihawk x Shanks, since y'know Mihawk was the one to suggest the practicing. I live for the idea of these two men being utterly indulgent with each other, whether it's them together in the bedroom or being shared by someone else. Ugh I find that so hot for their dynamics. Shanks being this total flirt and Mihawk being so vocal and shameless while getting fucked silly.  
> Ah, yes yes yes.... I can't wait to get the rest of these one shots up for y'all ^.^


End file.
